Hung Up
by letgo
Summary: Rikku goes off her rocker, or so the others think. Set sometime around chapter 2.


Rikku drummed her fingers on the side of the Celsius. She was in the cabin, just looking out the window.

"_Time goes by so slowly_," she quietly sang.  
"_Time goes by so slowly  
__Time goes by so slowly  
__Time goes by so slowly  
__Time goes by so slowly  
__Time goes by so slowly._"

She stood up, hearing a beat; a dance beat, in her head. The beads in her hair clinked as she began to dance. Not dancing like she did when she used the Songstress dressphere, but, different.

"_Every little thing that you say or do  
__I'm hung up  
__I'm hung up on you,_" she sang as she danced down the stairs and past a startled Barkeep.  
"_Waiting for you call  
__Baby night and day_," she sang as she danced onto the, winking at Shinra and Buddy.  
"_I'm fed up  
__I'm tired of waiting on you._"

"Rikku, fryd yna oui tuehk?1" Brother yelled, outraged by her antics, as usual.

"_Time goes by so slowly for those who wait_

_No time to hesitate_," she went on, ignoring Brother and dancing with Paine. Moving over to Yuna, she continued.  
"_Those who run seem to have all the fun  
__I'm caught up  
__I don't what to do._"

Everyone seemed to have stopped and was now staring at her. Leaving the bridge, she headed out, off the ship entirely and into the rain.

"_Time goes by so slowly  
__Time goes by so slowly  
__Time goes by so slowly  
__I don't know what to do._"

People, of the few that were out, stopped what they were doing to stare at her. In her skimpy clothes that were practically plastered to her skin, beaded hair in plenty of braids, and the singing which had gotten a little louder, it was no surprise. But, somehow, she didn't notice any of this.

"_Every little thing that you say or do  
__I'm hung up  
__I'm hung up on you.  
__Waiting for your call  
__Baby night and day  
__I'm fed up  
__I'm tired of waiting on you._"

She paused for a moment, out of breath. Heading down the Mi'ihen Highroad alone, she fiddled with a braid and it's blue bead at the bottom. As she walked, though jog would be a better term, she picked up her song again.

"_Every little thing that you say or do  
__I'm hung up  
__I'm hung up on you"_

Finding herself at Rin's Travel Agency, she rented of his newly acquired Chocobos. It seemed that many people had wanted to ride the things, so now people could walk, or ride a hover, or ride a Chocobo. She hummed the beat that was in her head as she rode. Getting off at Mushroom Rock Road, Rikku headed onto Djose. Still humming, she picked up singing when she saw the temple come into view.

"_Waiting for your call  
__Baby night and day  
__I'm fed up  
__I'm tired of waiting on you"_

She didn't noticed Gippal walk by, stopping at her words. No, the spontaneous Al Bhed girl went on her way.

"_Buzz, buzz, buzz goes the Commsphere2  
__The lights are on but there's no one home."_

"Rikku, fryd yna oui tuehk? Tet oui ku lnywo un cusadrehk?3" Gippal called out. The girl didn't answer, instead, just kept singing.

"_Tick, tick, tock it's a quarter to two  
__And I'm done  
__I'm hanging up on you"_

She left, heading towards the Moonflow. Gippal followed, as did Yuna and Paine who had been tailing her.

"_I can't keep on waiting for you  
__I know that you're still hesitating,_" she said, or rather, sang as she stepped onto the Moonflow. Guadosalam was on the other side of it.  
"_Don't cry for me  
_'_Cause I'll find my way  
__You'll wake up one day;_" she paused for a moment, catching both her breath and a shoopuf. The three that were following her grabbed the same one.

"_But it'll be too late."_

She was quiet during the ride. But as soon as her feet touched the shore, she took off, going as fast as she could. The others followed, though not as fast. Rikku stood outside Guadosalam.

"_Every little thing that you say or do  
__I'm hung up  
__I'm hung up on you  
__Waiting for your call  
__Baby night and day  
__I'm fed up  
__I'm tired of waiting on you."_

She walked inside, her friend right behind her. She hummed, heading straight for the Farplane. A man blocked the entrance, the place deemed unsafe with the Guado gone and all. Not that she would have gone into the viewing area. The farthest she would have gone to would be the stairs.

Quietly, so that the other had to strain their ears to hear, she picked up her song once more.

"_Ever little thing that you say or do  
__I'm hung up  
__I'm hung up on you  
__Waiting for your call  
__Baby night and day,_" she paused for a moment. Then, so soft and quietly, little more than a whisper, she finished.  
"_I'm fed up  
__I'm tired of waiting on you."_

Collapsing on the ground, she dreamed. A gold thing smiled at her. A green swirl flowed around her. A red blob set her at ease.

She woke up on top of her bed in the Celsius' cabin. She stretched and yawned. The window showed a clear and sunny sky, birds chirping outside.

Rikku smiled, her soul freed from the pain it had held. Touching her hair, she realized she had three new beads on a new braid. The first was green with a black swirl that made her think of her eyes. The second was gold, almost indistinguishable from her hair. The third, a rich red. Touching the green bead, she felt a burst of compassion and understanding. The gold brought laughter and funny, silly thoughts. And the red, it made her feel peaceful.

A smile on her face, Rikku wondered what would happen next in her adventurous life.

* * *

A/N: Err, I dunno where this came from. I don't own FFX, X-2, or the song Hung Up.

1 Rikku, what are you doing?  
2 Changed to fit Spira  
3 Rikku, what are you going? Did you go crazy or something?


End file.
